Stuck in her Daydream
by KlausAddict
Summary: What would life be like if the Originals weren't trying to kill the residents of Mystic Falls? What if they were just running from a dark past? Caroline befriends Rebekah and learns about the Originals and their dark past, and meets Klaus!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline nibbled on the tip of her pen as Alaric talked about Mystic Falls history. Caroline was beyond caring at this point as she planned her birthday party. Sure, she was a vampire, but that didn't mean she wouldn't take the chance to have a party.

"Better late than never, Ms. Mikaelson." Alaric suddenly says, Caroline's head snaps up to see a unfamiliar blonde vampire standing in the doorway.

She flashes Alaric a smile, "Very sorry, I had quite some trouble finding my way around the school. It's quite massive." She walks up to him and hands him a note, "From my dear brother." She adds before she sits down in the desk next to Caroline.

Caroline ignores her and gets down to her party planning. She underlines new dress with much urgency.

"Caroline." Alaric says, and she snaps her head up.

"Yes?" Caroline asks in her sugar sweet voice.

Alaric taps her notebook, "I hope those are notes you're taking."

Caroline suppresses the urge to roll her eyes, "They sure are." She replies in a chipper voice, she doesn't bother hiding her eye roll.

"Anyways." Alaric says, "We need everyone to get into a group of two for your projects. I'll be assigning pairs." His eyes glance across the room, "Caroline, since you seem to be taking such great notes, I'll put you with our new student, Rebekah."

Caroline freezes in her seat and looks up at Alaric, he was supposed to put her with Elena, he always put her with Elena, "Yes sir." She replies.

Alaric finishes assigning pairs and lets them get to work. Caroline stops her party plans and turns her desk to Rebekah's.

"New student, huh?" Caroline asks, "Where did you move from?"

Rebekah sighs, leaning back in her chair, "Why start with the idle chatter? You're a vampire."

Caroline can't hide the smile that crosses her lips, she liked Rebekah, she was sassy, "Good point. Also a good assessment." She licks her lips, "Caroline Forbes."

"Rebekah Mikaelson. Originals." Rebekah adds the last part with ease.

"Mmm, Alaric talks about the Originals, mainly your parents, since you guys are supposed to be dead." Caroline offers her a smirk, "But I suppose things change."

"Certainly." Rebekah smiles, "I suppose we have to get this project done, assuming he's on vervain." Rebekah grabs out her phone, "What's your number? I'll text you my address so we can finish it."

Caroline recites her number with ease, "I'm not too good with history, as you can tell." She taps her notebook.

Rebekah licks her lips and smiles, "I couldn't help but notice, what are you writing about?"

Caroline hands Rebekah her notebook, "It's my birthday soon. I know that since I'm a vampire and all, soon it won't matter, but I won't pass up the chance on a party."

"Smart girl." Rebekah grins, "You know of the Originals and how to throw a good party."

"You can come, if you want of course." Caroline flushes, "It's sort of a, whoever shows up can join the fun party. Besides, since you're new and all you'll probably need someone watching out for you."

The bell rings and Caroline has a wild idea.

"So what do you say to skipping the rest of the day?"

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline end up at the Grill. Caroline is sipping a strawberry smoothie and Rebekah is drinking cherry as they talk about her party.

"Tell me about your family." Rebekah suddenly says.

"I hope you like soap operas." Caroline says with a roll of her eyes, "I'm a only child, my Mom is the sheriff, which helps me get out legal trouble. My Mom and Dad divorced because my Dad started to have a thing for dudes. Dad totally hates me and what I am, so he constantly tries to torture it out of me."

Rebekah raises her eyebrows at the last part, "Hm, quite a thing to tell a perfect stranger."

Caroline grimaces, "I'm sure your family isn't any better."

"You're quite right on that, I have four brothers, each of them worst than the next. One of them is MIA, so I don't feel the need to mention him. My brothers are, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and of course, Niklaus." Rebekah rolls her eyes at the list, "It's best to stay as far as you can from each of them. Finn won't be a problem though."

"What happened to Finn?" Caroline questions.

Rebekah sighs, "He's dead. Last town we were in, things ended.. not entirely in our favor."

Caroline stirs her smoothie with her straw, "I'm sorry that happened to you. Must have been hard."

"He was hardly my favorite brother, but a brother nonetheless. As you can see both of our lives are quite the soap opera" Rebekah takes a sip of her smoothie then nearly chokes, "You have to be kidding me." She says, her eyes drawn to the door.

Caroline watches Rebekah's startled reaction, "What?"

The man standing in the doorway spies them immediately and makes his way over. He doesn't seem too pleased with his sister.

"Rebekah, what do you think you're doing? I thought you were giving high school a try?" The mysterious man says, not even a look shot at Caroline.

"I am, part of high school is ditching it. This is my friend Caroline, Caroline, this is my brother Elijah." Rebekah introduces the two, "Before you get concerned, she's one of us."

Caroline offers Elijah a smile, "Sorry for turning your sister into a rebel on the first day."

Elijah sighs, "She would have found a way, nonetheless." He then stalks off towards the bar.

"Tell me more about you, it's different, hearing about a vampire living a relatively human life." Rebekah says, seeming to be fascinated.

"I'm friends with Bonnie and Elena, they are definitely the best friends a girl can have." Caroline says, taking a sip of her drink, "Then, there are the Salvatores." She says, a tone of disgust.

"Damon and Stefan?" Rebekah supplies.

"You know them?" Caroline quips.

Rebekah nods, "Back in the 1920's, Chicago. Quite the.. feisty ones back then. Ambitious, Stefan was friends with Niklaus, Stefan and I dated for some time. Or a fling, in other words."

Caroline looks down at her drink, "Everyone seems to know them. I used to date Damon, though it was against my will."

"How so?" Rebekah asks.

"I was a human when he met me. He used me, he fed off of me, used me for sex, and abused me. When a series of events occurred, I became a vampire, I was so angry, I was sure I was going to kill him." Caroline bites her lip, nearly drawing blood, "Everyone convinced me he had changed though, so."

Rebekah looks sad at her tale, "No one deserves that kind of treatment."

Caroline takes another long sip of her strawberry drink, "I was weak and human. Sometimes I wish I was human again, but then I remember what Damon did to me."

"I could kill him for you." Rebekah grins.

They both burst into laughter then, Caroline fighting tears.

"You are certainly something." Caroline says with a smile lighting her whole face.

* * *

Rebekah arrives home some time after five. Niklaus is, of course, drawing in his sketch pad on the couch when he looks up at her presence.

"Already found a boy, Rebekah?" He teases with his heavily accented voice.

Rebekah rolls her eyes as she sets her bag down on the floor, "Ha ha, very funny Nik. I found a friend though."

"Mmm, human, I hope she's a tasty one." Niklaus replies, a smirk highlighting his lips.

Rebekah sits down in the recliner across from him, "She's not human Nik, she's a vampire, like us."

Niklaus looks up, suddenly interested in what she has to say, "Is she? So I'm assuming there are vampires in Mystic Falls."

"Seems so, the quaint little town you painted out for Elijah and Kol is hardly as quiet as told. The Salvatores are here." Rebekah adds the part at the end.

"Mmm, Stefan and Damon." Niklaus grins, "How are they?"

"Stefan, I haven't heard much. But Damon, quite the terror in the beginning of my dear friend's time. She's a young vampire, only recently turned, he used her while she was human." Rebekah explains.

"Why is he still alive?" Niklaus asks, "I'm sure she must have been furious."

Rebekah sighs, leaning back into the recliner, "She was, beyond that even. She's quite a spitfire, took ages to be calmed down. Her friends told her he had changed."

"She believed them?"

"They were restraining her." Rebekah clarifies, a bit of bounce in her step when her phone lit up, "Speak of the devil. She needs me to help her pick out a dress after school tomorrow."

Niklaus seems genuinely interested, "Is that so? Where is she planning on going?"

Rebekah raises a eyebrow at him, "Why on earth should I tell you? Knowing you, you'd follow us." Rebekah rolls her eyes and leaves the room, fingers tapping against her phone.

Niklaus smirked and poured himself a cup of scotch. Looks like he had some people he needed to pay a visit to.

* * *

Caroline grimaced at the dresses in the shop, "It looks like a bedazzler exploded all over this place." She notes, spinning around to see all of the sequined dresses, "I don't see a ounce of sexy in here."

Rebekah quirks a eyebrow at Caroline, "Are you trying to impress someone?"

Caroline grabs a dress off the hook and holds it to her body in front of the mirror, "I wish, my love life is about as active as a chair." She puts the dress back. Her phone buzzes and she pulls it out, "Oh! It's Bonnie!"

"Who's Bonnie?" Rebekah questions as a small woman walks into the shop.

"Bonnie!" Caroline raises her hands wildly, "Over here!"

Bonnie spots them and walks over to them, "Hey Care. So you must be Rebekah, I'm Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie shakes Rebekah's hand and smiles, "Vampire." She notes.

"Witch." Rebekah says in response, the smile still on her face, "Yep, I'm Rebekah. Original."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Alaric talks about your family constantly." Bonnie grabs a nearby dress and lets her eyes drift over the fabric, "I swear, he probably has a shrine."

The three girls erupt in laughter.

Bonnie hands Caroline a dress, "Try olive."

Caroline raises a eyebrow at Bonnie, "Okay, I love you and all.. but.." Caroline is handed the dress and she ponders for a moment, "Okay, I'll try it." She ushers into the dressing room and quickly strips down.

Meanwhile Rebekah and Bonnie are glancing at other dresses for themselves when the bell by the door rings.

In walks Klaus Mikaelson.

Rebekah's eyes widen and she grabs Bonnie's elbow and jerks her into a dressing room.

"Woah, what are we doing?" Bonnie asks as Rebekah gets up on the seat so her feet don't show.

"It's my annoying, pestering brother." Rebekah snarls, "How'd he find me?"

Bonnie peeks out of the dressing room to assess the man looking around the dressing shop, "I don't know, but he's sort of cute.. for a vampire." She adds the last part.

"Oh shit, Caroline." Rebekah squeaks as she hears Caroline's dressing room door open.

Caroline assumes that Rebekah and Bonnie were on the other side of the store searching for their own dresses, she stands in front of the full body mirror. She smiles and smooths out the kinks in the dress.

Finally, getting irritated with Rebekah and Bonnie not returning, she texts them both.

Bonnie's cell phone loudly chimes and Caroline follows the noise, opening the dressing room door.

"You could have just told me the dress looked bad." Caroline says to the two girls, Rebekah then whips out and pulls her into the dressing room.

"No, it's not you its-" Rebekah hisses, but throughout all of their commotion, Klaus found them.

"It's me." He says from outside the dressing room door, "Now Rebekah, I recommend opening the door so I can meet your new friends."

Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah all share a estranged look. Rebekah sighs, giving up, she opens the dressing room door and walks out, Bonnie and Caroline are out behind her.

"What are you doing here, Nik? I thought I specifically told you not to pester in my personal life." Rebekah growls, folding her arms across her chest. She's glaring at him quite intensely.

"I thought I'd pay you a little visit." Klaus says, a smirk set between his lips, "My name is Niklaus, but I prefer Klaus." He says, turning to Bonnie and Caroline.

"I know what you are." Bonnie says quite boldly.

Klaus grins, looking down at the ground, "Right to the point I see. I know what you both are also, a witch." Then he turns to Caroline, "A vampire, a young one at that. Still celebrating small things such as birthdays?"

Caroline's feisty, she can't hold it back, even though he could rip out her heart without blinking, "It's something to look forward to. Not that you'd know since you're like, a billion years old."

Rebekah can spot her brother getting riled up about a mile away, so she quickly steps in between the two, "Nik, I think it's time for you to leave. Don't you have townspeople to terrify?"

Klaus glares at Caroline and stalks away.

"He seems nice." Bonnie says sarcastically.

* * *

_Decided to try a new aspect where the Originals didn't know about Elena being the doppelganger & were just a innocent (semi innocent) vampire family escaping a dark past! :)_

_thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline buys a blue dress instead of the olive one Bonnie suggested. She buys that dress also, for back up or for partying, she doesn't quite know yet. She helped Rebekah pick out a red dress, Bonnie found a dark green dress.

The party was tonight and Caroline was excited. It was being held at the Grill, so whoever wanted could show up. Her Mother hired a awesome DJ and Caroline was pumped.

She turned up the music on her iPod as she danced to the bathroom and grabbed her curler. She plopped down in front of her make up mirror and plugged in her curler.

Caroline took the earbuds out of her ear as her cellphone chimed. She answered it quickly while holding a piece of hair around the curler.

"Hey Rebekah." Caroline says, "Currently holding a burning curler to my face, I hope this is important."

Rebekah sighs, "Semi important. I need you to tell my brothers that they are not invited!" She hisses to someone in the background.

Caroline laughs and drags the curl out of the curler, letting it plop down next to her face, "You called me for that? It says on the flyer that anyone can come." She says with a roll of her eyes.

Rebekah growls, "So difficult. I'll see you at the party, along with a annoying Hybrid and a egotistical vampire." The line goes dead as Caroline is about to ask her question.

What the heck is a hybrid?

* * *

Caroline finishes her hair and make up as she slides on the blue dress. It's short and stops mid thigh, it has ruffles in all the right places. Caroline spins in front of her mirror. She takes out her phone and sends a picture of herself to Rebekah and Bonnie.

_you like? _the text reads.

Bonnie texts her back with a picture of herself, _love! not so sure about these earrings, what do you think?_

Caroline quickly texts her, _they look great, Bon_.

Caroline shoves her phone into her purse and heads out to her car and drives to the Grill. The party has already started, the lights are off, the walls are being illuminated by strobe lights.

She finds a problem quickly, how the hell is she supposed to find anyone?

"Happy Birthday!" Various voices shout at her, she thanks them despite not knowing who the voice belongs to.

Suddenly, arms wrap around her waist and lift her up, she shrieks and her feet connect with the floor again. She twirls around to see Stefan Salvatore.

"You scared me!" Caroline hisses, smacking him on the chest.

Stefan grins, "Sorry Care. I couldn't help myself. Happy Birthday!" Stefan lowers his voice, "I snuck a bunny into your cake."

Caroline's mouth falls open and she laughs, "That's so gross! If you really did, I'm going to kick your ass!"

Stefan laughs, "Want to get a drink?"

Caroline gives him a mischievous smile, "Trying to get me drunk before the night's over?" She says as she follows Stefan to the bar.

Stefan turns to the bartender, "Two Vodkas." Stefan compels, "Might as well get drunk as hell on your birthday, why not?" The compelled bartender delivered their shots. Caroline took hers and threw it back, making a face.

"A vampire and you still can't handle strong alcohol." Stefan teases, throwing back the drink without a hitch of breath or movement of lips.

Caroline laughs and a smooth voice from behind her speaks.

"Stefan Salvatore." Caroline turns despite the fact it wasn't her name said, she see's Rebekah's older brother, Klaus.

Stefan's mouth falls ajar as he stares at the man before him, "No way. It can't be you." He shakes his head.

Caroline looks confused between the two men, "You know each other?"

Klaus offers the confused Caroline a smile, "Very much, actually. We knew each other in Chicago, back a very very long time ago."

Stefan looks terrified, "Don't do this, Klaus." He says.

Klaus has a evil smirk on his face, "Do what, my dear Stefan? You have no need to worry, as long as you or your brother don't cross me." Klaus stalks off then, with a haste, "Happy Birthday Caroline." He adds the last part with a smirk on his face.

Caroline mumbles a quick thank you before turning to Stefan, "What the hell is going on Stefan?"

Stefan grabs her roughly by the shoulders, looking deep into her eyes, "I want you to stay the hell away from him and his family, okay? They are nothing but trouble. Trouble follows them, do not go near them." He then stalks off from her, leaving her dazed and confused.

"Salvatore drama?" Bonnie pipes from behind her.

Caroline stares at Stefan's retreating form, "Seems like it."

* * *

She can't help but hear Damon, "We have to kill them, that entire damn family."

Stefan replies hastily, "Don't be stupid Damon, we know what they come here for, we just need to stay on the down low, he can't find out that they are here. Or else we die, do you get that?" He lowers his voice to a whisper, "If we kill them, we draw attention, and everyone dies."

Caroline bites the inside of her cheek as she takes a drink of her scotch, "Where's Rebekah?" She asks, turning to Bonnie.

A slow song begins to play and couples line the dance floor. Caroline took this as a advantage to find Rebekah. She pushes through the couples and spots Rebekah talking to Matt.

She's about to reach her but a hand latches onto her arm, dragging her to him.

She looks up into the steely eyes of Klaus.

"May I have a dance with the birthday girl?" He asks, his smile senile.

Caroline looks up into his eyes boldly, "Do I have a choice?" She asks as he whisks her onto the dance floor.

"You always have a choice, love." Klaus says, pulling her in close.

Caroline huffs, "Doesn't feel like it." She mutters under her breath, she knew he heard her - too bad she doesn't care. "I don't know what you're doing in Mystic Falls, but I know that something is up with Damon and Stefan thanks to your arrival."

She can feel Klaus smirking, she doesn't even have to look at him.

"Whatever it is, just.." Caroline tries to find the words, "Stop doing what you're doing to them."

Klaus spins her and pulls her back to his chest with a gasp, "Quite the curious one, aren't you Caroline? You speak boldly, though you have no idea what you're speaking about."

Caroline bites her bottom lip nervously, "Then why don't you tell me then? First lets begin with what the hell is a Hybrid?"

Klaus licks his lips, "I was hoping you'd ask that question.. I'm half vampire half werewolf."

Caroline looks up into his eyes, "How on earth did you manage that?"

"I did many things Caroline, many things that are.. difficult, to manage that feat." Klaus says, he then leans in until his lips are closer to her neck, "A bite could be fatal."

Caroline freezes up as he backs away from her neck, "W-What would happen, if I was bitten?"

"You'd die, slowly." Klaus says, "But as far as I know, I'm the only Hybrid in town, best for you to stay on my good side."

Caroline connects eyes with him, "Who are you running from?"

Klaus's eyes seem to widen, curious as to how she knew. But the two were interrupted when Rebekah found them.

"Nik, what on earth are you doing?" Rebekah snarls, she looks positively furious with her brother, hand on hip.

Klaus lets go of Caroline. Caroline then realizes how close the two were when the warmth from him leaves her body like a electric shock. Her breathing returns to normal also.

"Just informing sweet Caroline of our status." Klaus says.

Rebekah growls at him before grabbing Caroline's arm, "I'll deal with you later." She drags Caroline away from the dance floor, "I'm so sorry for my brother, he's quite the.." She pauses, "Interesting character, I hope nothing he said frightened you."

Caroline links her arm through Rebekah's, "Scare me? Obviously you don't know me that well, I'm not easily scared." She says with a smile.

She doesn't miss the smirk and wink from Klaus as he exits the Grill.

Caroline blushes despite herself.

* * *

The party finally winds down, so Caroline slips out into the icy cold air. It was summer and it was fucking freezing, somehow only Mystic Falls could manage this feat.

Damon appears out of flippin' no where, causing Caroline to gasp and press against her car.

"What the hell was that for?" Caroline snarls, picking up her fallen car keys, "What do you want Damon?" She fiddles with her car lock again, finally getting the key in, she grabs her jacket and puts it on.

Damon folds his arms over his chest, "Talking to our favorite Hybrid?"

Caroline turns to give him a look, "Why does everyone keep calling him a Hybrid? Who really cares anyways? I barely know him, Damon, just drop it."

Damon stalks over to her slowly, putting his hands into his leather jacket, "Oh yeah? Why are you suddenly best friends with his strumpet of a sister?-" He's about to say more, but he's being pushed up against another car.

"Don't say anything about her!" Caroline snarls, going full vamp on him.

"They've totally fooled you." Damon shakes his head, "You really think they like you? They're Originals, Caroline, they came here for something, they didn't come for a home town life."

Caroline glares at him, letting go his collar, "Damon, just stay the fuck away from me. I'll hang out with who I want to hang out with." She then stalks over to her car, jumping into the drivers side.

"You're making a big mistake Caroline." Damon says, flashing by the drivers side.

"Did you ever wonder if you were making a big mistake when you used me?" Caroline questions, a glare set between her eyes, she doesn't give him a chance to respond. Her car burns rubber getting the hell out of there.

Caroline finally arrives at her house to see two figures standing on her doorstep, she carefully pulls into her driveway. She notices the two as Rebekah and Klaus.

She quickly exits the car, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Caroline asks as she makes her way to the front step.

Rebekah bites her lip and looks at Klaus, "I needed to speak with you, Nik, of course, decided to tag along."

Caroline grabs her house key and unlocks the door, "Is this about Damon and Stefan?" She questions as she hoists the door open, "Anyways, come in."

The two step into her house, Rebekah looking more anxious then Klaus.

Caroline leads them to the living room, she takes off her jacket despite still being in her dress. She kicks off her heels and lets her wavy blonde hair fall past her shoulders, yanking the pins out.

"It is about Damon and Stefan." Rebekah swallows hard, looking at Klaus, who seems more interested in the house then he does his own sister, "They.." She pauses and swallows, "We knew them, back in Chicago."

Caroline's eyes flash to Klaus's, he gives her a cocky smirk, causing her to flush and look back at Rebekah.

"They've changed." Caroline says, answering Rebekah's unanswered question, "They aren't murdering humans anymore, they're drinking from blood bags now instead of.. humans." She says the last part with difficulty.

Rebekah looks at Caroline sadly, "What about Damon?"

Caroline licks her lips nervously, "Damon's just... Damon." She finishes lamely.

"I'm sorry." Klaus suddenly says, causing Caroline's head to whip up and stare at him. He answers her questioning stare, "Bekah told me when she found out the Salvatores were in town."

Caroline bites her bottom lip, "It happens, I guess." She mutters, rubbing her shoulder anxiously, "Anyways, you guys should probably go, it's getting pretty late."

Rebekah nods and stands up, "Happy Birthday Caroline, I'm sorry for making it so dramatic."

Caroline shrugs and offers her a smile, "This wouldn't be the first dramatic birthday. Besides, we've got about a million years to make up for it." She laughs, adding a wink.

Rebekah smiles and hugs Caroline, "I'll see you later. Wait, can you come by my house tomorrow, we still need to finish that stupid project."

"I seriously need to get Alaric off vervain." Caroline says with a roll of her eyes, "But yeah, just text me your address, okay?"

Rebekah nods, "See you tomorrow!" Rebekah bounds out the door, leaving Caroline and Klaus.

"What's so special about a Hybrid? So you're half wolf half vampire, what's that have to do with anything?" Caroline asks him.

Klaus has a evil smirk across his lips, "I was sort of hoping you'd ask that." He then presses her up against the wall before she can even half-blink, his body is pressing down on hers and she can feel her breath coming out in short rasps.

"I'm stronger, faster." Klaus says, his lips so agonizingly close to hers, "Sweet dreams, Caroline." His lips near her cheek, placing a delicate kiss.

Then, like he came, he went. Leaving Caroline against the wall, very breathless and somewhat afraid.

Now she understood why Damon and Stefan wanted to kill him.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah are cuddled on Rebekah's huge queen bed as they pour over the history of the 1920's.

"Ah, the 1920's were so lovely back then, you would have loved it Caroline. Beads and long dresses, short hair.. I miss it quite dearly these days." Rebekah says fondly, looking at a picture of a flapper in their text book.

Caroline laughs, staring at the picture of the flapper, "You've probably seen the world by now." She sighs heavily, "I've only seen Mystic Falls, which is pretty much nothing.."

Rebekah rolls onto her stomach, "I could show you the world one day Caroline, it'd be quite the adventure. I'm assuming you'd like Rome the best."

Caroline begins to write down notes from the textbook page, "Oh yeah? Probably after high school and everything.. It's weird, to think that I'll be living forever."

"Gives us more time to see the world doesn't it?" Rebekah says, nudging Caroline with her elbow, "At least the world out of Mystic Falls. A charming town, but nothing compared to Berlin."

A knock is heard at Rebekah's door, Rebekah groans and gets up to answer it, "What do you want? No! Go away-" Rebekah tries to shove the door closed, but ends up with the door wide open to reveal a man in the doorway.

Caroline looks up from her scribbled writing, "Um, Rebekah, is this one of your brothers?" She questions, setting the pen down.

The man was attractive, that was undeniable, but all vampires these days were attractive. He had brown hair and a seductive smile, his eyes glistened with a note of mischief.

"Is this your new friend, Bekah? Why did you not introduce us before?" The man asks.

"Because, you're pestering and annoying. I thought I could spare her." Rebekah sighs in defeat, "Caroline, this is my brother, Kol."

Caroline gives him a small wave, "Hi." She simply says.

"Now you can go!" Rebekah hastily says, trying to shove him out the door again.

"Oh please, as if you've actually ever cared about history Bekah', I was heading down to the Grill and I was wondering if you two would accompany me." Kol says.

Caroline bites the tip of her pencil, "Sorry Kol, we actually have to get this done. Alaric can't be compelled.. soo.."

"Perhaps another time then, sweetheart?" Kol takes her hand and kisses it. Caroline shifts awkwardly on the bed, her cheeks burning.

"I-I guess so." She speaks very quietly, then he turns and he leaves. Her breath leaves with him.

Rebekah growls, "So sorry for my brothers, they seem to be so pestering ever since we moved here."

Caroline nods, in her own mind, she accepted a challenge. She wanted to know the mystery of the Mikaelson brothers now, she wanted to know what the mischief behind their eyes really meant.


End file.
